Lovington
Captain Walker Lovington is the head of the Vairoin Warriors Guild branch and specializes in "moveset application and safety". Especially safety. Since he's the Guild leader of his region's capital, by extension this technically makes him head of all the Warriors Guilds throughout Lykira. He’s all about developing one’s strengths rather than covering their weaknesses, and relying on the team to defend your weak places. He’s also very pro-teamwork and, off the battlefield, is easily uncomfortable being referred to as the Warriors Guild leader. Much to his own shame, Lovington is currently he is struggling to get over his phobia of Ledyba and will pointedly ignore any Ledyba under his command. He's never had a bad experience with Ledyba or anything - he just thinks they're extremely gross. History Lovington was born in Bridgeford and came to Vairo as a Stunky in search of work. It was there that he met and befriended Rice, whom he then formed a Warriors team with. Lovington really looked up to Blair, the Guild leader and captain of the Guard at the time, and brown-nosed him incessantly. Blair even seemed to take some notice of the Stunky (which isn't really surprising given his species) and even assigned Lovington to lead small groups of Warriors during battles. Strangely, always far away from him. After working in the field for several years, Lovington and Rice even had the great fortune to be chosen to embark on a secret mission through the Odyssey Tunnels, where Lovington apparently lost his arm when a wild Hydregion attacked him. Since it was a secret mission and everything there was no one else around but Rice, so it's very fortunate that the Turtwig was there to tie a tourniquet and save Lovington from losing too much blood. The two stayed in Glencroft for several days before returning home to Vairo. Father Sijmon spent weeks trying to convince Lovington that his injury proved him a hero, and Blair made sure that Lovington wasn't sentenced to any work that was too strenuous for him, and assigned him to guard duty in the Scarlet Castle dungeon so that he could rest. Shortly after his return, Lovington evolved while eating breakfast in the barracks. He eventually became Guild leader and captain of the guard when he led the Warriors against the Great Ice Bird after Blair ran away. Lovington has been head of the Warriors Guild for several years now; eight years as of the start of Mission 1. Relationships Lovington is vowed to Andrea and they have two daughters and one son, all Zigzagoon. The children stay in Vairo and love to visit their father in the barracks, although their mother rarely comes with them as she lives in the Lovington cabin in Zolilu Town. Both his parents and his older brother are still alive and living in Bridgeford. Despite holding such a high rank in the Guild, Lovington is a sociable fellow who does his best to learn his recruits by name. Presence Mission 1 Lovington requested help from his fellow Warriors to catch some recently-escaped criminals: Posy, Ella, and Fuzz. He said that any hopeful recruits who participated would be invited into the Guild. Category:Guild Leaders Category:Warriors Category:NPCs